<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by omgdaichi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250663">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdaichi/pseuds/omgdaichi'>omgdaichi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(barely and just once), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brazil, Brazil OiHina hits different, Hinata's kind of a hoe, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, degradation kink, i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdaichi/pseuds/omgdaichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A shoutout to Brazil Hinata's dump truck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by this <a href="https://twitter.com/Liann1009/status/1272976370566459392">this art</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This wasn’t really supposed to happen. All Hinata was going to do was buy Oikawa dinner, a few drinks, and maybe they’d dance a little. Except that in Brazil a few drinks meant six shots, and a little dancing actually turned into the two of them writhing against each other until Hinata got so turned on that all he could do was give in to the way Oikawa was gripping his hips and holding him against his chest. </p><p>See, the thing is, Oikawa had gotten bigger, broader, and hotter than Hinata remembered. When they met in high school, Hinata hadn’t even figured out he was bisexual yet. Oikawa was an opponent, a rival, and he pissed him off. But now, here in Brazil where everything and everyone was beautiful, Hinata found himself falling for the flirty looks and playful touching. Oikawa was a friend, a teammate when they’d play sand volleyball together, and apparently, a really, really good kisser. </p><p>And so they ended up back at Oikawa’s place, a small apartment that was easy to trip over things in. Though it didn’t help that they couldn’t keep their hands off each other enough to look where they were going. Oikawa’s shoulders are broad and muscular, and while Oikawa presses him against the bedroom door, Hinata takes his time trailing his hands all the way down his biceps to his hands, his big hands. Still tipsy, maybe leaning towards drunk, Hinata lets Oikawa pull him into the bedroom, onto the bed, and then their clothes are coming off. Hinata moans as Oikawa strips off his shirt. Abs. Oikawa had abs and a strong chest that Hinata desperately wanted to lick, bite, probably come all over too. </p><p>“Your turn, Shouyou.” Hinata didn’t hesitate, he ripped his shirt off as fast as he could, ignoring the way Oikawa laughed at his eagerness. “Anyone tell you you’re cute?”</p><p>“You do, all the time.” He pants as he watches Oikawa slip off his shorts, his cock straining in his tight briefs. He looks big already. Hinata wants him in his mouth. Oikawa’s cock springs free and Hinata doesn’t think before he crawls forward on the bed and mouths at all the glorious, tanned skin before him. He kisses and licks the sweat from Oikawa’s stomach and whines when those big hands slide through his hair. “Can I?”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa tugs just enough that Hinata looks up at him. “Can you what? Use your words.”</p><p>Hinata gasps at another sharp tug, this time pulling him closer to Oikawa’s cock. “Suck you. Wanna suck you.”</p><p>His answer gets him a moan and thrust of sharp hips towards his face. Hinata takes that as his answer and kisses his way to the base of his cock before licking his way to the tip. He keeps his eyes on Oikawa as he sinks down and resists the urge to smirk or moan at the way Oikawa is clearly holding himself back from thrusting. He takes his time, loving the noises and praises that spill from Oiakwa’s mouth as he gets his dick wet. Hinata is sloppy, a little unpracticed, but he loves this, and judging by the way Oikawa digs his thumb into his jaw, pressing his mouth open wider, Hinata knows he’s loving it too. </p><p>“Fuck, Shoyou.” Oikawa thrusts this time, just enough to test the gag reflex Hinata doesn’t have. “You look pretty like this. Meant to be just like this aren’t you?”</p><p>Hinata’s eyes threaten to roll back in his head, and he moans just as Oikawa slides deeper down his throat. He reaches a hand up to claw at the meat of Oikawa’s thighs before he can reach up to play with his full balls. Oikawa’s hips stutter and then he’s pulling free. Hinata takes a gasping breath, but can only take two lungfuls before Oikawa’s cock is back down his throat. He does it again and again until Hinata’s eyes have glazed over, until he can’t stop the drool that’s dripping down his throat. Hinata leans forward and presses his face into the space between Oikawa’s leg and dick and inhales wetly until he can breathe again. Oikawa pets his hair and thrusts into Hinata’s fist. Hinata feels good. Used. He wants more. </p><p>He starts to kiss at the base of Oikawa’s cock, starts to lick and suck at his balls, inhaling and loving the way Oikawa’s nails scrape against his scalp. His own cock is straining against his too-tight shorts. “Oikawa-san?” Oikawa moans but pulls back. He waits for Hinata to steady himself before helping him to sit up on his knees. Hinata splays his hands out against the broad chest in front of him and looks up at Oikawa, into his warm brown eyes. He’s beautiful, hot, and the way he looks at Hinata makes him feel the same, like Hinata is something special. </p><p>Oikawa leans in to kiss him, slow and dirty, a slide of tongues and wet sucks at Hinata’s bottom lip. His hands have moved down to grip Hinata’s ass, the backs of his thighs. Hinata knows he looks good. He’s gained muscle in all the right places thanks to squats, lots of them, and it sends a thrill up his spine that Oikawa’s noticed. He smiles when they pull back for air, and Oikawa’s fingers dig into the meat of his ass when Hinata asks,  “Fuck me?”</p><p>He ends up on his knees again, but this time Oikawa’s behind him, pressing kisses down his spine until he can pull of Hinata’s shorts. He groans and sinks his teeth into his cheeks, making Hinata gasp and press back against the pain. His cock is throbbing between his legs, but Oikawa’s ignored it, hasn’t even acknowledged it yet, he’s too busy kissing, sucking, and biting every part of Hinata’s ass and the soft part of his inner thighs. And then his hand slaps down on one of Hinata’s cheeks and they both moan. He does it again, harder, and Hinata’s hips jerk. </p><p>“Fuck. Shouyou, your fucking ass.” He places both hands on his cheeks and spreads them. Hinata shudders when he hears and then feels Oikawa spit on his hole. “Fucking beautiful. Perfect.”</p><p>Hinata whines when he’s spanked again, one on each cheek, and then he moans as his hole is spit on again. Oikawa presses a thumb against it, rubs his spit all over until he’s spreading Hinata’s cheeks and leaning forward. Hinata’s legs spread and his back arches as Oikawa licks him open, thrusts his tongue inside until he can suck at Hinata’s pink rim. He’s sloppy with it, wet, and Hinata is trembling before he can slip a finger inside. Two fingers later and Hinata’s cock is dripping onto the bedsheets. Oikawa thrusts his fingers, his long fingers, just right, hitting deep spots Hinata could never reach on his own. Hinata has been rocking back against him, moaning and begging for Oikawa to just fuck him, but Oikawa just laughs and fucks his fingers in faster until Hinata is on the edge. </p><p>He pulls away just before Hinata’s worried he’ll collapse, and then the blunt tip of his cock is pressing into him. Hinata wants to cry in relief, but he ends up gasping, struggling for air as Oikawa pushes into him. His fingers scramble in the sheets and then he’s sighing as he’s stuffed full. Oikawa’s hands are on his ass again, massaging them and spreading them apart so he can watch his dick sink further into him. Hinata knows it looks good. He’s seen pictures from past partners. He hides his smirk in the pillows in front of him and arches his back even more. </p><p>“God.” Oikawa starts to rock forward, his fingers sliding up and down Hinata’s slick sides. “You look good like this, Shouyou.” </p><p>Hinata looks back over his shoulder and watches Oikawa bite at his lip when he sinks back in again. He waits a few more thrusts until he pushes back onto him, just to see the way Oikawa’s eyes flutter shut. Truth be told, Hinata loves sex. Ever since he moved away from home, he learned that not only was he hot, but also good at sex. And that sex was fun, felt good, and that he really, really loved watching his partners’ face as they fucked him. Maybe he was full of himself, but at the end of the day, everyone came, most begged for more, and Hinata wasn’t ashamed of it. </p><p>A change of the angle causes Hinata to press his face back into the pillow in front of him. Oikawa is hitting deep, pulling back just enough that Hinata can feel all of his length before pressing back inside fast enough it causes him to gasp for breath. It’s too much and not enough, but every few thrusts he brushes up against Hinata’s prostate, making him tighten up around the cock inside of him. And then Oikawa spanks him again, just as he thrusts inside. Hinata’s head snaps up. Oikawa does it again before he reaches forward and grips Hinata’s hair, making Hinata gasp and whimper when he spanks him again, and again, and again. His ass hurts, his scalp is aching, and he feels hot all over, but Oikawa changes the angle and Hinata sees stars. </p><p>“Oh, fuck-fuck, Oikawa-s-san-” Oikawa starts to thrust harder, faster, just as Hinata asks for more. Begs for it. “Harder- oh fuck, yes. Yes. Yes. Fuck-”</p><p>A sound that sounds close to a yelp escapes Hinata’s throat when Oikawa spanks him again. He can barely hear Oikawa’s praises over his own noises or the slapping of Oikawa’s hips against his ass. A tug at his hair has tears forming in his eyes, and then Oikawa is pulling him up against his chest. Hinata’s head rolls back onto a well-muscled shoulder and he gives in as the new angle hits his prostate dead-on. Oikawa kisses up his neck until his lips brush against Hinata’s ear. “Wish you could see your ass bouncing on my cock like that. Do you know how long I’ve thought about that? How long I’ll think about it?” Hinata whines and scrambles to reach down for his cock, but Oikawa bats his hand away. “Come just like this. Come just on my cock, Shouyou. I know you can.” Hinata reaches for Oikawa’s hand and guides his finger up into his mouth, needing something to stifle his pathetic whimpers. Oikawa presses down on his tongue and nips at his ear lobe before saying, “Like a good little slut.”<br/>
Hinata shudders his way through his orgasm and cries as his cock twitches wildly. It’s obscene, the way Oikawa whispers about how good his ass feels squeezing around his cock, and Hinata loves it. He smiles, open-mouthed and in a daze, as Oikawa comes inside of him, his pressing deep as he stutters and ruts against Hinata’s ass.</p><p>They fall back onto the bed together, Oikawa crushing Hinata in the best way, and try to catch their breaths. It’s too hot to stay like this, and they’re sweaty and sticky, but Hinata clings to Oikawa. He’s tired, more than exhausted, and he needs a shower, but Oikawa is gentle as he runs his hands up and down his body, kisses every inch of his shoulder and neck, and Hinata doesn’t want to move. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Hinata nods and kisses Oikawa back with a slow slide of his lips. His eyes are already falling shut, and he whines when Oikawa gets up. “Be right back.” A few moments later, Hinata smiles as Oikawa cleans him up and wipes him down with a cool cloth. He somehow convinces Hinata to let him change the sheets, and then he’s being pulled back down onto the bed. “We should shower.”</p><p>Hinata shakes his head and snuggles in close to his chest. “Five more minutes.”</p><p>Oikawa chuckles and pulls Hinata closer. “That’s a no, then.”</p><p>“Morning.”</p><p>Oikawa kisses his forehead and mumbles an okay before he runs his hands up and down Hinata’s back. It feels good, comforting, and Hinata is happy. After a while, Oikawa seems hesitant but asks anyway.  “Was any of that too much?” </p><p>Hinata’s half asleep, but he smiles and stretches up to kiss Oikawa’s neck, to brush his lips over his pulse point, and trail his hand lightly down his abs. Oikawa shudders and Hinata smirks. Too easy. </p><p>“Ask me when you do it again in the morning.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>